Talk:Battle Commands
Organization and formating Not familiar with how best to organize this and what kind of formatting would look best. I have other commands sketched out in their behaviors, but will wait to see if there's a better way of presenting this.Kaply 05:45, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Some parts can be grouped together, such as the healing as they do the same thing just with different art types. Not sure how to combine the table though. Kaply 16:15, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure exactly what the command is, but I've been seeing Rush's squad get something like "Wait for a chance to strike!". He will then automatically flank the target union if it is deadlocked by another union. AFAIK it works on bosses, too. Very useful. I think some commands are class dependent (like how only Baulson seems to ever get "Defend"). I've also been seeing an "Aim for the back ranks!" command, in which Mystic attacks are focused on... the back ranks. It's basically the opposite of "Cut off their leader!" PHJF 03:14, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Cure them even if it kills them! - added Not to be deadlocked, I'm not sure on this especially for bewitch, but I think this is true for cure curses in PC Sarmu 03:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Strange I could have sworn I could use this on an enthralled target while deadlocked. Never really checked for curses though. Kaply 05:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, enthrall can be cured even with being deadlocked (of cause breakes it). - Merthos 07:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Dave can definitely use Ex Machina while not leading the union he's in, however it might be required for the union leader to know long range attacks. Thats the only way i've seen it so far while Dave wasn't leading the union (it will still be the same battle command as listed when he's not leading). Drake178 21:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I've seen Blackout and Whiteout added to the list. Actually, all Arcana can be chosen from the battle commands menu. In the PC version it takes a lot of AP for some of them to appear (Rejuvenating Water over 130 AP, Animalcule 160), but I've casted Blackout, Whiteout, Rejuvenating Water and Animalcule directly by choosing them in the battle commands list. Fedejico 07:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :The actual AP cost varies by the level of the art. I haven't learned the other arts yet so I can't put in the exact text for those. Kaply 23:09, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Some more PC battle commands Some more commands I've noticed (and am often getting) are (PC version): - Attack from afar! Units with long-range invocations, evocations, hexes or psionics attack without deadlocking. - Take them all at once! Units with AoE (caustic blast / eclipse / snare shot) / union targeted spells (permafrost, poison gas, smoke canister...) use those arts; others attack. - Slam'em with status ailments! Units with hexes use hexes; units with snare shot or other crippling arts resort to them too; other units use combat arts, or plain attacks. This is how you use the starting trap on the PC (not sure about others) - Lower their morale! Units with psionics /morale affecting arts use those arts. Others may attack or use combat arts. - Act with stealth! Uses stealth and buffs on the current union. Units uncapable of casting buffs/ stealth remain on standby (i. e., the player gets extra AP). - Stealth those guys! Applies stealth to targeted friendly unit. - Finish them with weapon arts! Units within that union with weapon arts (regardless of position within the union) use them; others resort to regular attacks or combat arts. And, as PHJF mentioned, there are also those "cut off their leader" and "aim for the back ranks" command.Fedejico 18:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) There are also the "Lure them off" and "Set up a decoy" commands (when you learn decoy). "Lower their morale!" to melee-centric unions often results in one unit using psionics / dispirit, and two or three using combat arts. Fedejico 07:44, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Support your friends! (Uses Cheer ward on a friendly union) Also, "Psyche them out" does not require Rousing Flare; it prompts with Cheer as well. Fedejico 14:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) : Um Fedejico, why don't you add them to the article? - Merthos 16:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :: Because I'm afraid of spoiling the format, actually (I'm not used to the editor). Also I am not sure whether this is specific to PC or not and don't want to litter the page with stuff such as (PC only?). I tend to edit pages only when I see the source code is not "in danger" if I lay my fingers on it. ::As a side note, I've noticed some peculiarities in the behavior of certain commands: ::: Set up a decoy will use other wards on the decoy unit. ::: The "Heal them using item arts" will resort to mystic healing arts if some unit hasn't got healing item arts but has got some restoration mystic arts. Fedejico 16:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Another important note: : The "wait for a chance" command will reasess to buffs after the targeted union gets downed. Fedejico 19:04, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : There is also "Use a Second Chance to save them!" or somekind like that. Mostly appeared when Hannah (which have the Second Chance art) being the leader on the union, and there was another dying union. --Lioni 06:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :: "Save them with Second Chance!" is the name. It may prompt for any union that has a member knowing the Second Chance art. Sometimes (many times, in fact) it will prompt next to the "Bring them back!" with Kiss of Life command - which is a nuisance because you have half your command choices doing the same; AFAIK, kiss of life restores 100% health and resurrected unions do not keep status ailments. Fedejico 08:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :The "strike from the sides!" command isn't Ranger exclusive; I noticed this when Rush's union sometimes skips to Flank Attack or Rear Assault instead of Multi-Deadlock. My Rush is a Legendary Marauder and there's no Ranger in his union, yet from time to time his union gets this command, along with "Hit'em from behind!" command (which is usually for Ninja or Assassin, while there's no Ninja/Assassin in his union either). But perhaps it's true that those commands show more often for the classes. DevilHunter0413 18:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::To get those with other classes you have be already at the side or flank. Then you get them with everybody as long there is someone keeping the deadlock. - Merthos 08:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Weapon Arts Undecided on whether or not to put those in. Some have special requirements like Snowpetal. Others like Cerulean Rain do not have any special commands to indicate it's usage. Leaving the data here for future reference. Smash 'em with Snowpetal! Orders a full-out attack centered around the weapon art Snowpetal. Leader has to know Snowpetal Other units will also attack. Union morale has to be past 50% (or overall morale past 50%) Kaply 00:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Raidlock vulnerability You might want to star/indicate that some of these commands will leave a union vulnerable to raidlock the turn they're used. All of the deadlock breakers as well as the summons, for sure, and maybe the arcana? It's a bit tricky to test since these will often wipe the field. - Corban1177 20:52, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Quite simple I would say: not deadlocked and your action is already finished. - Merthos 08:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Plus, they are signaled by the UI with a reddish aura (PC version). Fedejico 19:02, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Massive Strike The command "Follow Rush!" (Attacks as a Massive Strike) just showed up for me, here are the circumstances (no idea what the exact trigger is). I fought Bandit in Mojcado Castle, 5 unions, BR 23, Rush's class is Adept Monk. Rush deadlocked first thing in the first round, 2 flank attacks, rear, massive (Use Combat/Mystic Arts with everyone, no special commands). Next round starts, the command "Follow Rush!" replaced "Be Strong!" for everyone but Rush's union, granting Massive Strike for everyone. Drake178 08:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :update: The command actually shows up for Rush too along with everyone else (even though he stays deadlocked and doesn't get a Massive Strike), and the only requirement seems to be a massive strike in the previous round.Drake178 03:13, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : I tried deadlocking with a different union (Emmy), the command stays Follow Rush! for everyone. It sill becomes available as soon as a Massive Strike is performed.Drake178 05:42, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Finish'em off command On-screen message reads "Strikes at a target that is near death with full power". Units will use one of their most powerful offensive arts (mystic or combat) or plain attacks. This command seems to be the replacement for "Turn it around!" when the enemy's health is down to blinking red level. Both Finish'em off and Turn it around commands systematically present the same arts, which seem to be the ones the machine thinks the most damaging. It may pick Peerless Dragon Flight V over Victory Sweep III, as it systematically happens with my Gaou, or Swift Resonance Edge V over Spring Squall I or Nimble Triple Eye III. The arts used are always the same for each character, for both of these commands (until other arts are upgraded, of course). Also, if there isn't enough AP for a unit to use its best art at the moment, that unit will attack. Fedejico 18:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Unique Arts triggering position For Rush's and Irina's Omnistrike, Talisman's Gift and David's Ex Machina, does triggering from any position apply to just the Xbox or both platforms? - Corban1177 23:48, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Arcanas, Morale and Enemy units (PC) I was in the quest "The Ancient War", with 3 unions, and ONLY the Mantroskylo alive. Only one of the unions was engaged with the boss (Caedmon's Team, if you need to know). I commanded the union to 'attack with mystic arts' when they were on high AP... and it automatically triggered Whiteout II. Note that Caedmon already knew Whiteout II prior to the battle. It says on the page that 'high union morale', 'more enemy than friendly unions' and 'out of deadlock' were all required to trigger it. However, the union was under a load of attacks by the Mantroskylo, and the 2 other unions constantly healing them was the only thing keeping them alive. Overall morale was bout 1/2. As mentioned before, the union was in deadlock, and it was 3 unions against the boss. I'm half thinking it's just a random coincidence that Caedmon's team used arts required for Whiteout II and went through the exact same process as learning the arcana in the first place...... : Exactly. Whenever you use a combination qualified for learning an Arcana it is used. The requirements only apply to get the "Use ... " command. - Merthos 13:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) PC Requirement for Hundred Flowers and Irina's Omnistrike? (PC) I noticed that the command for 'use Hundred Flowers' (Emmy) only shows up when Emmy's union is in a low HP (blinking red). It's already happened four times (in four different battles) for me; too much of a coincidence if I think about it. Does this also happen for other PC player? I want to put this addition (PC: Low union HP) to the command's requirement, but not before I confirm this with others (I already added the info as an unregistered contributor along with an additional PC behavior for Gae Bolg, but I undo the Hundred Flowers info because I wasn't so sure with it). DevilHunter0413 18:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :(PC) The command for Irina's Omnistrike also only shows up when her union is in a low HP (happened three times already). DevilHunter0413 04:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::The requirements for (almost all) specials did change. - Merthos 08:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :: So I take it it's okay to add this requirement? It's already happened too often during my play to be a coincidence. DevilHunter0413 08:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: So it looks like the exact requirement is Groggy status for the unit. I never checked the unit's status before, so I thought it's because the low HP. DevilHunter0413 10:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Well < 30% HP adds the Groggy Status to the Union's Status Ailment list, and when performing a Battle Command check in the code, one of the requirements to trigger those Unique Arts command is that the Union has the status ID of Groggy applied to it! Sounds really simple and it actually is! Same applies for morale triggered ones, except it's a little less complex again. Depending on the Unions Morale, different Status are applied to the union. As the Union's morale rises High/Super-High Morale status is applied to the union and the Action trigger chance increases, so the command comes up more often. Weapon Arts require Super-High morale status on the Union I believe. Basically the command checks done are based on Union/Unit status IDs and nothing more than that. What happens is that Battle Commands are the ones which have requirement checks to appear, the arts themselves have no checks other Character ID/Weapon IDs which allow them to be learnt automatically on certain weapons/accessories/characters. Michael 10:39, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Uhm, I get the 'groggy' part yet a bit confused of the rest, but thanks anyway for the correction. DevilHunter0413 03:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Gae Bolg when Intercepted/Raidlocked (PC) I don't know about the XBox version, but in the PC version the Gae Bolg would still be executed although David's union gets intercepted or raidlocked before it acts. At least, it's already happened to me three times (two interception, one raidlock; during Six Bases' initial battle). The interception/raidlock didn't cancel the command, instead the 'Gae Bolg' act was stacked with other units' acts (kinda like when Rush using Omnistrike). The other units in the union would resort to use arts or normal attacks, depending on the amount of AP left after it's used for Gae Bolg.DevilHunter0413 19:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :This changed too. Merthos 08:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) The Seven's Unique Arts Command I added the command for Zuido's, Young's, and Milton's unique arts. While the requirement for Brawl and Giant Press is essentially the same with others (the unit as union leader and high union morale), I'm not sure about Iron Will's requirement. It's a bit hard to trigger although the union morale is already max. So maybe it needs another requirement (other than the regular two). DevilHunter0413 03:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Megalore PC: I have seen cases that union performing Megalore did not act first in turn. Maybe it is just a XBOX and PC difference. Can anyone confirm this? The end. 01:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Unusual behaviour McGrady and Vega are Cavaliers so they shouldn't have access to this command at all. Aquarius should, and does, pop up the command from time to time. I haven't been able to reproduce this when I attempted the fight a second time, so I'm not sure about other possible triggers. There's also this (4th pic): The main stated that arts that don't do damage are not included. This isn't true as Retreat Flare was included in this case. I believe it only affects IAs that don't target the enemy as Rousing Flare, which it affects morale, targets an ally union. Oh, and there's this (5th pic): In case someone wants to argue with me. Not exclusive to Alchemist as my Bard decided to cough up the command. Multiple times in my Athlum Generics Only run. I think that's about it for now. Will report any other funny things I catch. Zephyr 22:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, almost forgot. There's a little something about Defend commands. The union doesn't need the Defender effect in order to use the command. The other way for it to appear is having the Decoy status. Zephyr 22:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Update! Got the "Wait for a chance!" commands again... with McGrady (Cavalier), Hematea (Assault) and Marty (Swordman) this time around (Vega's in the same union as Aquarius and her union was botched). Will post screens later. How odd... Zephyr 02:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Description Some arts doesn't have Description.--Remnant13 06:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Don't you mean commands? Some of them don't have the "Requirements" part filled in because they're self-explanatory, or that there's no clear cut condition for them. Like the one "Knock 'em out!". It originally had the condition that the leader must be an Alchemist, but I've had that command with Bards. I think the command requires an Item class, but it's pretty rare so the exact conditions are unknown. Same goes for the ones that attack specific positions. And before I get annoyed: There's a "Preview" button to check your editing progress. Use it. Alt+Shift+P is the shortcut, and it'll help save on the number of unnecessary edits. Zephyr 07:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::What I mean is the command description like for example: "Finish this with Omnistrike!" the description is "Orders a full-out attack centered around Rush's Ominstrike." But theres only one missing description the "Cure them even if it kills them!" command from the bottom.--Remnant13 12:52, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Got frustrated with this one since my union refuses to get cursed in the time of need.--Remnant13 14:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Great, but you forgot that the command to cure Enthralled unions uses the same string. Did you forget that using TLR_EE can help with Cursing your unions? Grab an enemy and have them cast Maledict over and over again until someone gets Cursed. Unless you don't know which one says "Maledict." Zephyr 15:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Actually I've stop using it since I got bored Alt+Tab for the guide and I can't under stand some art since there in Japanese I wish my Japanese classmate was still here (High School). Now I'm using Nicifer's Trainer although the features are nothing compare to TLR_EE its just fine for my test.--Remnant13 00:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC)